Not Again
by oywiththepoodles4
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Gabi and Troy haven't talked in years, 8 to be exact. But that's all about to change. But they would never work out again, no not again...........right? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologe

I'm so sorry everyone, I am reposing it, I forgot a whole paragraph, and I found a lot of spelling mistakes, I'm not the best speller. So sorry no new chapter, thanks for all the great reviews so far.

Hey everyone, this is my new story, I mostly write Gilmore Girls, but I love High School Musical so I decided to try to write one. Let me know how it goes  
P.S. I'm still writing A Story Worth Telling, but I'm having a bit of a writers block, so not to worry, it'll be up soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and you know it.

* * *

**Not Again**

**Prologue**

Gabriella had a great life, she worked as a teacher at East High, teaching math. She hadn't really kept in touch with anyone from high school, with the exception of Taylor and Kelsi, because they also worked at East High, Taylor as a science teacher, and Kelsi as head of the Drama department. She also kept in touch with Jason, but that was mostly because he had married Kelsi. But Sharpay was famous and all over the world, Ryan was on Broadway touring and Chad was on the Santa Fe basketball team with Troy but she didn't like to think about him to much.

After work Gabriella had a part time job at LJ's Bar and Grill on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. It was great because she got to sing, without making it her full time job.

Today was Friday August 20th 2016, 8 years ago was the day she and Troy had broken up, going to separate collages. She hated today, and today she missed him so much.

She say him occasionally on TV, playing basketball, or doing an interview, but she hadn't seen him in person since that day, and the truth was, she didn't really want to it wasn't that she didn't love him, or want to see him again, but she didn't think she could deal with loosing him again, not again.

Troy loved his life. He went to a great collage, played basketball like he always wanted to, had still had his best friend Chad. But somehow he was missing something. He didn't like to admit it but it was her. Mo matter how much he focused or tried to move on, his mind always came back to her. Nothing was worth anything without her, he hadn't sung since the day of graduation, when they sang Breaking Free to their whole class. That was the last day he saw her, the day his world stopped spinning.

He hated that they broke up. They thought it would be easier, no long distance, no attachments, but the truth was it was harder, shore not being able to see her everyday was hard, but not being able to call her and tell her he loved her killed him.

He was able to suppress his feelings and move on with his life. He was picked by Santa Fe's official team after collage, along with Chad. And that is how his story went, pretty much average solemn and barren without her.

That all changes today.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts on the Prologue, the next chapter is longer I promise, it's already written so I just have to type it. It'll be up by Sunday. The more reviews the faster it goes up. Review, Review, Review...Please! 


	2. Old Friends, Love Songs, and Feelings

Hey guys sorry it's so late tonight but I made the dead line, I just had a hectic day so I just typed it up. So here it is

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and you know it.

* * *

Not Again

Chapter one: Old Friends, Love Songs, and Feelings.

It was the night before the big game against Albuquerque and Troy and Chad decided to have a little fun. They decided to go to a bar called LJ's, they heard it was great and had good entertainment.

As Troy and Chad walked in, they looked around. LJ's was a quiet dimly light restaurant and bar. The stage was empty at the moment, with a sign saying 'Back in 10'. The two walked over to the bar and took seats, talking about the upcoming game.

In the back room Gabriella sat with a drink listening to her I-pod, when a song came on. She listened to it and it brought tears to her eyes. She had to sing it, especially considering what day it was.

She walked out of the back room and up to the DJ telling him what song she wanted. Then she walked up to the stage taking the microphone.

As the music played she spoke "Before I begin I'd like to dedicate this song to a boy who changed my life ten years ago. This ones for Troy."

Troy turned around to watch the girl on stage, he knew that voice.

You've got a great apartment and a real nice car  
The job you always wanted - you're gonna go far  
You've got everything you need in this world  
But you've got the wrong girl

Everybody's looking cause she looks so hot  
You don't know it yet but I know what you've got  
Go ahead and give it a whirl  
But you've got the wrong girl

If you're looking for love, you're looking too hard  
You can't see that what you need is right in your back yard  
You were blinded by diamonds and you missed a pearl  
Yeah you've got the wrong girl

Does she like fishing, four wheeling in the woods  
Does she get her hands greasy up underneath the hood  
I'll bet she never listens to Merle  
Yeah you've got the wrong girl

If you're looking for love, you're looking too hard  
You can't see that what you need is right in your back yard  
You were blinded by diamonds and you missed a pearl  
Yeah you've got the wrong girl

As the song faded out everyone clapped as Gabriella bowed and said thank you and retreated off stage, never realizing Troy sat at the bar wide eyed and open mouthed.

After he had taken it all in he turned to see Chad staring back at him. "was that…who…Gabriella" Troy stuttered.

Chad put on a sly smile before nodding.

"At this time LJ's would like to begin Karaoke night."

Wow Troy thought should he go for it, he wasn't shore what it all meant anymore. As he debated a few people went; he had to do it now before she left. At the moment she was just sitting at the other end of the bar, with a drink, just staring off into space.

Finally getting enough courage, Troy went up to the DJ, whispered a song to him, grabbed the microphone and got up on stage. "I'd like to sing a song, but it's a duet, so if the lovely Gabriella Montez would like to join me, she knows when to join in, I'm Troy"

(**Troy**-_Gabriella_-**_Both_**)

**Well, here we are again;  
I guess it must be fate.  
We've tried it on our own,  
But deep inside we've known  
We'd be back to set things straight.**

When she heard the dedication Gabi turned, shocked at what or who she saw. She wanted to run pu and kiss him, but held herself back. 'He probably has a girlfriend' she thought. Just as she was Troy beginning to loose hope, and nodding to the DJ she quietly walked behind the sage and grabbed the microphone. As Troy turned to paused turning slowly when he heard that beautifully sweet voice.

_I still remember when  
Your kiss was so brand new.  
Every memory repeats,  
Every step I take retreats,  
**Every journey always brings me back to you.**_

Troy held out a hand to Gabriella and helped her up on stage, neither taking their eyes off each other.

**_After All the stops and starts,  
We keep coming back to these two hearts,  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
After All that we've been through,_**  
_It all comes down to me and you._  
**I guess it's meant to be,  
Forever you and me, After All. **

_When love is truly right_  
**(This time it's truly right.)**  
_It lives from year to year._  
**_It changes as it goes,_**  
_Oh, and on the way it grows,_  
**_But it never disappears,_**

**_After All the stops and starts,  
We keep coming back to these two hearts,  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
After All that we've been through,_**  
_It all comes down to me and you._  
**I guess it's meant to be,  
Forever you and me, After All.**

**Always just beyond my touch,  
You know I needed you so much.**  
_After All, what else is livin' for?   
**Whoa**_

**_After All the stops and starts,  
We keep coming back to these two hearts,  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
After All that we've been through,_**  
_It all comes down to me and you._  
**I guess it's meant to be,  
Forever you and me, After All.**

**_After All the stops and starts,  
We keep coming back to these two hearts,  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
After All that we've been through,_**  
_It all comes down to me and you._  
**I guess it's meant to be,  
Forever you and me, After All.**

As the song ended Troy pulled Gabi into a hug whispering in her ear "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too" She whispered back, or shouted over the thundering applause.

"Come on," he said pulling her toward the bar, "Chad's here too, he'd love to see you, let me buy you a drink."

"Alright" She laughed "as she spotted Chad, with a big smile on his face and that big old bush of hair.

He got up and pulled her into a big hug. "Gabster it's great to see you" he said

"Same old Chad." She giggled. Her phone started beeping and she pulled it out and read the text message from Taylor.

"Sorry to cut this reunion short guys but Taylor needs my help grading papers" She said, hugging both Troy and Chad, she hurried out of the restaurant, but not before seeing Chad's shocked face and Troy's disappointed one.

* * *

**So Did you like it Let me know**

**And I don't own the songs so they are 1.The Wrong Girl by Lee Ann Womack and 2.After all by Cher and Peter Certera. **

**I chose those songs because I just saw Lee Ann Womack in concert so it made me think of this story so the whole thing is based around that song and I just really like the second song. **

**I have chapter two written but I'm not shore when I can get it up. (And as always your ideas are welcome, I need ideas for chapter 3 it's looking flimsy.)Hectic week as always. So it all depents on my time and reviews always help;)**

**Oh, and one more thing REVIEW!**


	3. So Hard Holding On, Can't Let Go

** I am so so so sooooooooooo very SORRY! I really didn't think it would take this long to update, but then my life just go so much more hecktik and I had no time. So I really hope you enjoy this one, it came out good,...I think, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I would not be sitting here typeing this right now!**

**Without futher adue, chapter 2  
**

* * *

**  
Not Again**

**Chapter 2: So Hard Holding On, Can't Let Go**

"So Gabi, you ready to sing the National Anthem at tonight's game?" Taylor asked while picking at her Caesar salad.

"What?" Gabriella asked confused.

"You're singing at Jason's game tonight remember, I signed you up, you said you would." Kelsi explained.

"What I can't sing tonight, do you know who's team Jason's is playing."

Taylor and Kelsi exchanged looks, and Gabriella's turned from nervous to horror.

"You did know, you did this on purpose, you knew Troy was on that team, that's why you wanted me to sing."

Taylor and Kelsi looked guiltily at each other before Taylor sighed "Gabi, we know how we know how we know Troy's team is playing Jason's, but um… How do you know?"

Gabi froze, she hadn't told Taylor and Kelsi about seeing Troy and Chad yet. "Oh…um…well…I…kindofsawthemyesterday."

Taylor and Kelsi looked on in confusion. "What, Gabi, slower" Taylor said.

Gabriella blushed before looking down at her hands "I sort of saw them yesterday, while singing at LJ's"

"Wait, them, who's them?" Taylor asked.

"Well troy and Chad of course." Gabi replied.

"What, Chad's here too?!?" Taylor said in shock while Kelsi started humming, not daring to look at Taylor, who she knew was giving her a death glare at the moment.

"That's not the point of this story," Kelsi reminded "So you saw Troy, what happened, we want to know everything."

"Well," Gabi started, " I was singing at LJ's, you know to make a little more cash, and I was feeling kind of depressed because yesterday was the 8th anniversary of the day we broke up. So I couldn't stop thinking about him and during my brake I was listening to my I-Pod, and a song came on, and it reminded me so much of him that I told the DJ to play it, and before I sang I dedicated it to hem, figuring that no one would know who I was talking about, there are lots of Troy's out there."

"Gabi, what song was it?" Taylor questioned.

"The Wrong Girl by Lee Ann Womack" Gabi replied.

"Oh, that's a good one" Kelsi said.

"I know and Troy was there at the bar and he heard me, and so after I finished they started Karaoke night and, so Troy gets up and says 'I'd like to sing a song, but only if Gabriella will sing it with me.' And I sang with him.

"What song?" Kelsi asked knowingly.

"After All" Gabriella said, hiding her read face.

"Ahhhhh," Taylor sighed "The most romantic love song on the planet, which also happens to have been you two's song in high school. Gabi is there something you're not telling us?" She joked, but her eyes widened in shock when Gabi didn't laugh.

"I still love him" Gabi whispered "I don't know how or why, but I can't stop, and I can't tell him, because I can't have my heart broken again, it hurt too much." Her voice now faltering, tears appearing in her eyes.

Taylor slid over and put her arms around her best friend. "It's going to be ok Gabi, just try to be friends with him, no heart breaking and no pain of loosing him, ok?"

"Ok" Gabi sniffled "I'll try."

"Hey guys are you ready for school to start." Kelsi said, thinking it was a good time to change the subject.

* * *

Gabi and Taylor met Kelsi at the game. Gabi had dragged Taylor along saying that if she had to go and see Troy, then Taylor had to go and see Chad. "Besides," She had added "he looked pretty surprised and delighted when I mentioned you." 

They quickly found Kelsi and sat with her on the bleachers. "Hey guys she said "Oh, I forgot to mention that we are all going out after the game, a reunion of sorts." She paused, but not long enough for them to object "Oh, look Gabi, looks like they are going to start soon, you better go down and get ready."

Without saying a word, Gabriella got up and went down to talk to the announcer. While back up in the bleachers Taylor glared at Kelsi.

"Oh don't give me that look," Kelsi said "this isn't about you and Chad and you know it. It's about Troy and Gabi, Gabi is scared right now, but she need to realize, that anything worth it is hard to get." Taylor sighted, she knew Kelsi was right.

After the game, Kelsi went to go wait for Jason by the locker room, leaving Taylor and Gabriella no choice but to talk to Troy and Chad. Each one separated for a talk with their ex-significant other.

"Great game Troy" Gabi said, trying to not focus on them.

"Yeah" Troy said absently, obviously thinking about something else.

Just then Jason and Kelsi came up, and Troy snapped out of it.

"Wow Kelsi, I haven't seen you in forever and look at you, your pregnant."

Kelsi blushed smiling. "Yeah going on 7 months soon."

"Where have Chad and Taylor gone to?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I'll go look for them, you guys catch up." Gabi replied, thankful for having a reason to get away from Troy. She went off in search of Taylor and Chad.

When she found them, she saw Taylor pressed up against the wall, with Chad pressed against her, making out. 'Same old Taylor and Chad.' she thought "I hate to break up this little reunion but, we're leaving for the restaurant now." She said as Taylor wiped her swollen lips, embraced. They all walked out together and while walking Gabi whispered in Taylor's ear, "and _I_ had to drag _you_ here." Taylor just giggled.

* * *

They all met up at the Chinese restaurant, The Firecracker. They got a booth and Gabi and Troy squished in the middle because Kelsi needed to use the bathroom a lot due to her pregnancy and Taylor got the other outside because, well because Kelsi told her they needed to squish Troy and Gabi into the middle. 

They all caught up and talked about how their life had been since high school, and they had a good time.

After the dinner everyone was saying goodbye and promising to keep in touch, especially now that they knew they lived closer. While Kelsi and Jason where talking to Taylor and Chad, Troy pulled Gabi off to the side.

"Hey Gabi, would you like to get some lunch with me tomorrow, and then we can catch up just the two of us." Troy asked

"Shore Troy, I'll meet you at LJ's at one o'clock, does that sound good"

"Yeah, that's good."

As soon as they saw Troy lead Gabriella away, Taylor and Kelsi, excuse themselves saying they needed to powder their noses. But ran off in the opposite direction, hiding around a corner form were Troy and Gabi where, trying to catch their conversation.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Kelsi asked.

"Shh…." Taylor whispered "Nope can't hear a word."

"We have to get closer!" Kelsi whispered

"What! No she'll see us!" Taylor said

"You guys can come out now, he's gone" Gabi called form around the corner.

"Or hear us." Taylor sighed, as she and Kelsi walked out guiltily and Gabriella just shook her head saying "You two, I should have known you where up to something."

* * *

The next day Troy meet Gabi at LJ's for lunch like they had planed. The waiter had already talked their order and now they where talking while waiting. 

"This is nice" said Troy "maybe we could do it again some time."

"I don't know Troy." Gabriella sighed.

"Oh, come on Gabi we've been having fun." He reached across the table to cover her hand with his.

But she quickly pulled it away, now feeling the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I can't Troy, I can't pretend like nothing happened, I just can't go through it all again, not again."

"Gabi…" Troy trailed off.

"I'm sorry Troy I have to go." She said getting up form her chair "I'll see you around" she whispered, running her fingers through her hair, trying desperately to hold back her tears, and then she turned and was gone before he could finish.

"I love you" he whispered sighing to himself.

* * *

Gabriella sat at home later that day in her Pajamas; When Harry Meet Sally paused on the screen, with a pint of Ben and Jerry's Rocky Road ice cream on the coffee table. 

"Taylor I can't do it again, be broke my heart, you have no idea how hard it was. And it doesn't help that I still love him, I can't stop loving him, but I can't give my hart to him again, I can't let it break again."

"Gabriella," Taylor said, feeling like she was fighting a loosing battle "Troy still loves you, he never meant to break your heart, you two just went to separate collages, no messy break up no nothing. And you still love him, wouldn't you be a lot happier if you follow you heart, right now you r only hearting it, just give him a chance, otherwise you might end up married to someone you don't love and who really doesn't love you for the rest of you life, is that what you want?"

"I don't know Taylor, I don't think I can. I just don't know much of anything anymore." Gabi said "I've… I've got to got." Taylor heard a sniffle then the dial tone.

Taylor sighed "I wish it didn't have to come to this but that girl needs some serious relationship help.

* * *

**Ok so I hoped you liked it, I set aside time especially to type it for you guys.**

**So here is my rant,**

** Ok peaople it takes 30 seconds to review. All you have to do is say "good job." or "that is the stupedist thing i've ever read you moronic idiot". (ok that last one may take longer but i'll still accept it.) All I'm asking is for more reviews good or bad, I like critics and sugestions. I only got 3 last chapter and I'd like to personaly thank those people (you know who you are) But if you do review and you didn't for last chapter review for that one too, it would be greatly appreciated. And I know you are all probibly very mad at me because I haven't updated in 2+ weeks, and by all means review and yell at me and I will be happy to tell you the whole story of my life over the past 2 weeks and how I have had ZERO free time. Just REVIEW, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. If I get enough REVIEWS then I will probibly update this weekend, because I will probibly be free, or Monday at the latest, but only if you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Never Easy

Sorry it's so late, I forgot that I had to Ice Skate today, so sorry but here you go.

* * *

Not Again

Chapter 3: Never Easy

"Hey Kelsi, meet me at the diner on East Main in five minuets, we've got to talk."

Five minuets later Kelsi walked into the diner taking a seat across form Taylor.

"Hey Tay, what's up?" Kelsi asked.

"I talked to Gabi last night after her lunch with Troy." Taylor replied. "He asked her out."

"What, Tay that's great1" Kelsi said excitedly.

Taylor shook her head "She said no." Kelsi's face fell as she sunk back into her seat. "She still loves him," Taylor continued. "but she's so afraid to get hurt again that she can't see that this could make her truly happy. She's only hurting herself, and I for one am not going to sit and watch her rip her own heart to pieces, because I don't care what she says, she needs him."

"I know Taylor."

"I haven't seen her like this in eight years, not since they broke up. She is moping and crying, and Troy's the only one that can fix it."

"So what do we do?" Kelsi asked.

"I think I've got a plan." Taylor replied with a grin.

* * *

The next day was a school day, and Troy walked into the school thinking about how he was going to apologize to Gabi, he had to be at least friends with her, it was better than her not talking to him.

He quickly walked the path he remembered so well to the Math department. Once he got there though he remembered he didn't know which room was Gabi's.

Just then Kelsi walked down the hall, spotting Troy.

"Oh good Kelsi, could you tell me where Gabriella's room is, I really need to talk to her." Troy said

"No you don't Troy at least not yet, but you are coming with me to my room, I need to talk to you."

Once in Kelsi's room, she spoke up. "Listen Troy, Gabi is heart broken; she doesn't know what she wants. She's told you she can't date you, and she's told Taylor and I, but what she didn't tell you was why. Gabi loves you Troy, but she's afraid of getting hurt again. After you broke up, she was a mess, I remember, she cried herself to sleep every night, Taylor and I herd her. And in the morning she would try to smile and act like she wasn't hurting, but we knew, but we couldn't do anything but comfort her when she let us, we knew that the only one that could truly heal her was you and you where 3,000 miles away, in California, while we where in Connecticut. She was so miserable that her classes suffered, she wasn't the same Gabi for a long time, she didn't sing at all for about a year and a half to two years and she could barely stand any type of music at all, I had to keep my homework assignments low, as not to upset her. And she slowly got better, but it took her a long time, and no matter what you think, or what she's said to you, I know she's still not over you. She still loves you."

"And I love her." Troy said taking a deep breath. "I thought I'd never see her again, and that night at LJ's when I saw her it was like a miracle, I herd her voice before I saw her and I knew. I don't know if she'll let me in, but I love her and I want her back so bad Kelsi, I just don't know what to do."

"I think I do." Kelsi said with a simile.

"How?" Troy asked "Tell me, I'll do anything."

"Ok, so here's the plan." Kelsi began "As head of the Drama department I have to pick a musical for the upcoming winter musical, this year it will be held in December. I have chose Twinkle Town, and auditions will be held soon."

"OK, Twinkle Town, the first musical we stared in, but how is the school holding that play going to help me get Gabi back." Troy retorted.

"Well if you let me finish." She said giving him a pointed look "I talked to the principal and to encourage more student to join the Drama Club and/or audition for the play we will be holding an assembly, to show people what it's like. And we will be having two guest singers, who where the original stars of the play." She said with a sly grin. "But I'm not going to Gabi you are going to do it, she'll just think it's a recording. I'm just going to ask her to sing her part and then you'll come in at a strategic point, and hope that she doesn't run off the stage crying, that will hopefully get her to open up to you.

"Alright," Troy said "hope this works."

"Me too, Gabi needs to be loved more than she lets any one know, but me and Tay are her best friends and we can tell, just don't break her heart again Troy, she won't be able to take loosing you again, Not again."

* * *

Gabi sat in her room at her desk, unaware of her visitor in the doorway. She was turned away, staring at picture of the gang on Graduation day, her and Troy in the middle. " We where so happy then" She whispered "Why do I have to love him so much." She sniffled.

"You can't help who you love Gabi." A soft voice said from behind. Gabi swiveled around in her chair to see Taylor leaning against the frame of the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" She questioned.

"Long enough Gabi, long enough." Taylor replied pulling up a chair. "Look Gabi I know you don't want to get hurt again but anything worth it is never easy. You can't sit around and watch everybody else love and let the only guy who you have ever truly loved walk away again, knowing you let him. He loves you Gabi, remember that, and think about what I said." Gabi nodded "And changing topics, I actually came in to see if you would want to do a girls day out with me on Saturday. I have my first official back together date with Chad and I need something to wear."

Gabriella rolled her eyes smiling now "Taylor you have more cloths than Paris Hilton."

"But I need more." Taylor whined.

* * *

Gabi laughed, she was truly happy for Taylor, Taylor loved Chad and Gabi was happy to see them back to their old selves. But in the back of her mind Gabriella was thinking 'If Taylor can let Chad back in just like that, why can't I let Troy in? It's completely different' she reasoned 'It was harder with Troy and her, but really… was it?'

Gabriella was having a nice quiet night at home grading papers when the phone rang. Gabriella looked at the phone on the Coffee table hopeing it wouldn't be him. She sighed in relief when the caller ID read J+K Cross.

"Hello" She answered.

"Hey Gabi it's Kelsi."

"Hey Kels."

"I was wondering if you could sing a little at the assembly for the Drama Club on Friday." Kelsi asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure Kels anything for you. What do I have to sing?"

"Breaking Free"

* * *

Wow short, Sorry!Ok, I was kind of whiney the other day. I son write because I like to write, and I will continue to write even if you guys don't review because I like it, the updates just won't be as quick because I will do it when I have time and not make time, so the updates will be less frequent, but the I like to heart that other people like the story. I also know that I can't spell; I've never been able to. And I guess that I don't notice them. If any one wants to point out the mistakes to me, I will gladly fix them. So, sorry for going off on you guys like that. 


	5. After All

I know, I know it's been a long time, but hey it's the last chapter. And I tried to post it yesterday but there was something wrong with the site.

Disclaimer:I wish I owned it...but I don't...

* * *

Not Again

Chapter 4: After Al

'Breaking Free' Gabi thought 'I wonder why she picked that song?' But she couldn't say no to Kelsi, not after all Kelsi had done for her, but she really wasn't looking forward to singing the song she had first sung with Troy. She hadn't heard it in years.

All of East High gathered in the gym for the assembly. Backstage Troy stood nervously.

"Kelsi what if she doesn't sing back?" Troy questioned, now panicking.

"She will Troy, I know she will." Kelsi replied calmly "Ok, so here's the plan, Gabi knows she's going to be singing Breaking Free, but she doesn't know you're here. At the moment she is warming up in the _soundproof_ room backstage. In a moment I'm going to go on and introduce you two and play the piano, and she'll hear you sing and probably think it's a recording and then sing her part. And then at the opportune moment you walk on stage and hopefully she doesn't run off."

* * *

_Meanwhile backstage _

"So Gabi, you ready to sing." Taylor asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gabi replied "At least there's no Troy."

Taylor smiled wickedly when Gabriella wasn't looking. "Alright" she said "I'll come get you when Kelsi's ready.

"So are we all set?" Taylor asked rushing up to them "Gabi's ready when you are, all I have to do is get her…She doesn't suspect a thing. Are you ready Troy?"

* * *

Troy let out a breath "Yeah."  
"You'll do great!" Kelsi said "Ok, I've got to go announce, Troy be ready to come out but not before, if she sees you before, she'll run. Tay get Gabi, but make sure she doesn't hear me say Troy's name. Ok, places everyone." She yelled louder.

Kelsi walked out on stage with a microphone to see a sea of students looking bored. "Hello everyone, we've got a treat for you today, here with us we have the original stars of Twinkle Town, and they have both agreed to sing for you today and I think you'll be surprise as to who they are. So without further a due, Breaking Free sung by Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." Kelsi turned off the microphone and started to play the beginning of Breaking Free on the piano.

Troy had the microphone and is still behind the curtain:

(**Troy**-_Gabriella_-**_Both_**)

**We're soarin' flyin' **

**There's not a star in heaven**

**That we can't reach**

Gabriella walked out on to the stage by herself:

_If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free_

Now troy walk's out on stage behind Gabriella:

**You know the world can see us**

**In a way that's different then who we are**

Gabriella, now realizing that it was really Troy singing and not just a recording, took a deep breath not turning around:

_Creating space between us_

_'Til we're separate hearts_

Gabriella turned now facing Troy walking towards her, and joined him as they came closer."

**_But you faith it gives me strength _**

_**Strength to believe**_

Then suddenly Troy turned and faced the audience,

**We're breaking free**

_We're soarin'_

**Flyin'**

**_There's not a star in heaven _**

_**That we can't reach **_

**If we're trying **

**_Yeah we're breaking free._**

**Oh, we're breaking free**

_Ohhh…_

**Can you feel it building like a**

**Wave the ocean just can control**.

_Connected by a feeling _

_Ohhh…in our very souls_

**_Rising till it lifts us up_**

_**So everyone can see**_

**We're breaking free**

_We're soarin'_

**Flyin'**

**_There's not a star in heaven_**

**_That we can't reach_**

**If we're trying**

**_Yeah, we're breaking free_**

**Ohhh… we're breaking free. **

Now they where really getting into the music. They where dancing (together) all past problems seemingly forgotten while they sing this song.

_Ohhh...runnin'_

**Climbin'**

**To get to the place **

**_To be all that we can be_**

**Now's the time**

**_So we're breaking free_**

_Ohhh…Yeah_

**More than hope**

**More than faith**

_This is true_

_This is fate_

_And together _

**_We see it comin'_**

**More than you**

**More than me **

_Not a want, but a need_

**_Both of us breaking free_**

_Soarin'_

**Flyin'**

**_There's not a star in heaven _**

**_That we can't reach_**

_**If we're trying**_

**Yeah, we're breaking free**

_Braking free_

_Were runnin'_

**Ohhh…Climbin'**

**_To get to the place _**

_**To be all that we can be**_

_**Now's the time**_

**Now's the time **

_So we're breaking free_

**Ohhh…we're braking free**

_Ohhh…_

**_You know the world can see us_**

_**In a way that's different than who we…are**_

They finished the song holding hands and staring into each others eyes, not noticing the crowd until the cheering reached their ears. Once they recovered Gabriella realized where she was and quickly madder her exit, running past Taylor and Kelsi who tried to catch her. She ran straight to a certain door that led to a certain secret spot of a certain Troy Bolton.

Seconds later Troy ran up to Taylor and Kelsi, and they gestured to the roof door. Troy sighed and walked up to the roof.

* * *

Gabi stood on the roof, looking out past the school to the rolling hills rising faintly in the distance, tears silently falling from her eyes.

Troy walked up behind her, spotting her his heart dropped, he hated seeing her like that, it broke his heart. "You know it's funny," he said walking to stand next to her looking out at the scenery, she still didn't look up. "Love always seems to find us when we're doing something else, when we least expect it. I never expected to fall for someone the way I did or as hard as I did. But she has that effect on me. Whenever she walks into a room my eyes light up, and when she laughs my heart feels like a thousand butterflies have been released and when we touch, my whole body tingles. But the thing that gets me the most is her voice, she has the most amazing voice, I could listen to it for hours and it would never be enough. She is the most beautiful, most talented, smartest girl I've ever known, and she's standing right next to me." Gabriella finally looked up but Troy stayed motionless and continued, "But what I don't get is why she won't let me in. She's the only girl I've ever loved, she means the world to me and she always will, but I need her to let me in, so I can tell her that, do you think you could help me with that?" He finished now staring into her dark brown eyes.

She looked away again "I'm scared." She began softly almost inaudibly, her voice cracking slightly. "I love you so much it hurts, and I don't know what I would do if I lost you again. And I don't know if ether Kelsi or Taylor has told you this because you where obviously in on this little intervention." She laughed through her tears, still not looking at him. "But, after we broke up I was a complete mess, I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. I cried myself to sleep every night and I couldn't stand to hear any king of music what so ever for a long time. It scares me that you have that kind of power over me, I don't ever want to feel that way again, I don't think I could make it. It was the most awful feeling. I just…I love you, I do…but I just…" She broke off sobbing.

Troy pulled her towards him and she let him. She stood there and sobbed on his shoulder for what seemed like an hour. When she calmed down, gathered herself, and pulled away she didn't look at him but at the ground instead.

"Gabriella," he said still trying to get her to look at him, but she didn't respond "Ella, look at me." Using an old pet name for her, he tilted her chin up to look at him and held it in place, "I love you, I always have. You are the only girl who makes me feel like this. I was hurt too Gabi, after we broke up, but I know that there is only one way to mend my heart. Sometimes in the course of our lives our mid is screaming at us not to do something, but our heart says go for it. Your mind is rational, it doesn't want to let you get hurt, it does everything it can to prevent it from happening, but your heart…your heart is what _you_ want, and most of the time you should go with your heart. You have to listen to your heart Ella because, sometimes, it knows a few more thing that your mind. I can't let you go again Ella; I won't let you go, not again.

Gabi sniffled and smiled through her tears her ey3es truly lighting up for the first time in eight years.

"I love you too Troy."

Slowly Troy leaned down and kissed her on the lips, it was full of passion and love form the past eight years and the built up sexual tension from the past few weeks.

They pulled back and Troy put his arm around her waist and she mirrored him. They walked down the stairs together, and Gabriella whispered:

"Forever you and me, After all."

_**The End**_

* * *

A/N: Gabi's reaction wasn't originally part of this chapter, I added it in later because so many of you asked to see it. So it's over, but I think I'm going to do a sequel to this and it might take place right where this one leaves off, I'm not sure. Let me know all your Ideas and opinions, they are greatly appreciated. The sequel won't be up until at least after Christmas because my schedule is about to get very hectic, I am also trying to finish up my other story. I might do a oneshot if I have time, I don't know, so look for this one after the start of the new year. Thanks for reading!


End file.
